GalNet/3302/May
05 MAY Galactic News: Morrina Aid Campaign Reaches Conclusion The Spinward Marches Alliance Concern has announced that its campaign to bring relief to the people of the Morrina system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a deluge of deliveries to Beaumont Dock. The medicines, water purifiers and power generators delivered to the station will now be distributed to those affected by the system's recent conflicts. Following the success of the campaign, a spokesperson for Spinward Marches Alliance Concern released a brief statement: "We would like to extend our sincere thanks to members of the Pilots Federation who gave so generously of their time and resources. Today marks the beginning of a brighter future for the people of Morrina. As the system stabilises, we will turn to the goals of terraforming Morrina 4 and establishing exploration outposts deep in the Orion Arm." Galactic News: Exploration Data Appeal Reaches Conclusion The office of Jasmina Halsey has announced that the former president's appeal for exploration data has reached a successful conclusion. Although Halsey's claims of transcendent experiences have been dismissed by much of the political elite, the wider galactic community was more receptive, with hundreds of independent pilots taking to their ships to gather exploration data for Halsey's appeal. In the wake of the appeal's success, a member of Halsey's personal staff released a statement to the media: "On behalf of President Halsey, I would like to thank all those who supported this appeal. The data you submitted will now be analysed to determine if it can tell us more about the beings seen by President Halsey. With luck, this investigation will set us on a path to making contact with these extraordinary beings." Community Goal: Tantalum for the Wyrd Raiders The Wyrd Raiders may not be widely known outside the Wyrd system, but for several years it has been one of the most successful commercial enterprises in its region of space, enjoying profitable relationships with an array of partners. Now, the organisation has issued an appeal to the galactic community for help in compiling an order of tantalum for an unnamed party. A spokesperson for the organisation released a brief statement to the media: "Ordinarily we would have no difficulty meeting an order of this kind, but given the relative urgency of the request, we have decided to place an open order for the necessary materials. Naturally we will generously reward those who lend us their support." The spokesperson was asked to address rumours that the tantalum was in fact intended for a group of independent engineers, but she refused to be drawn on the subject: "Our partners usually prefer to keep their identities private, since their transactions are often of a commercially sensitive nature. I'm sure you understand." The Wyrd Raiders has promised to reward pilots who deliver tantalum to Gareth Edwards Park in the Wyrd system. The campaign begins on the 5th of May 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Jaques' Big Jump Equipped with a cluster of drive engines, Jaques Station is noted for being the galaxy's only travelling starport. Owned and operated by a cyborg known as 'Jaques', the Orbis station has been roaming the galaxy for over 40 years, and in that time it has become something of a cultural icon. Now, after more than four decades of travel, Jaques is about to embark on his most ambitious expedition yet – a long-distance jump from Gliese 1269 to Beagle Point. In a statement, Jaques explained the thinking behind the venture. "Well, I've been wandering the galaxy for over forty years now, and the truth is that after a while, travel starts to lose its allure. You've got to remember, I've been alive for several centuries. The things that used to excite you just sort of...lose their spark. I thought a long-distance leap might rekindle my enthusiasm." Naturally, moving a starport such a considerable distance requires a significant amount of fuel, which is why Jaques has turned to celebrated search-and-rescue organisation the Fuel Rats for help. The Fuel Rats, in turn, have issued an appeal to their many members and supporters to contribute fuel to Jaques's operation. The Fuel Rats Mischief, which is coordinating the operation, has promised to generously reward those who support the operation. The campaign begins on the 5th of May 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 06 MAY Freelance Report: CIMA Honours Contest Winners Benjamin Gorrister, founder of the Carmack Intergalactic Mining Association, has honoured winners of the CIMA prospectors competition at a prize-giving ceremony at Wasden Colony in Halbara. "It is a great pleasure to acknowledge the pilots who found the most pristine metallic rings," said Gorrister. "The first prize, of 50 million credits, goes to Commander Kjnpbr who found 200 new systems. The second prize, of 30 million credits, goes to Commander Irisa Nyira who found 100 new systems. And the third prize, of 18.5 million credits, goes to Commander Gonzoid who found 85 new systems." Prior to the ceremony, Commander Kjnpbr was seen giving a data matrix containing information on even more pristine metallic ring systems to CIMA's chief engineer, Maxim Kammerer. Karen Keish Theta Wave News 07 MAY Galactic News: Jasmina Halsey to Undergo Psychiatric Review A member of Jasmina Halsey's personal staff has announced that the former president's appeal for exploration data failed to uncover any evidence of the entities she claims to have seen. The campaign yielded a huge quantity of exploration data, but despite being subjected to extensive examination, the information did not yield any proof of Halsey's assertions. The spokesperson went on to say that the former Federal president had been admitted to a secure psychiatric facility on Mars for "extended care and review". This announcement follows weeks of speculation concerning Halsey's mental health, which was called into question by commentators both within and outside the Federation. Halsey's spokesperson declined to answer journalists' questions. 09 MAY Freelance Report: Conspiracy Theorist Defends Halsey Notorious conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio, speaking from the Groombridge 34 system, has issued a statement of support for former Federal president Jasmina Halsey: "They're calling Halsey crazy, but she may just be a modern-day Joan of Arc – a conduit chosen by the Architects of Creation to speak to mankind. The powers-that-be want to silence her by locking her away. I demand that I and a small group of scientists be granted an audience with President Halsey so we can find out the truth." Bentonio recently made headlines after issuing a plea for cartographic data to prove that the 29th of February was an 'aberrant day' heralding the imminent collapse of the universe. What Mr Bentonio did with that data, and whether it helped to prove or disprove his theories, has not been released to the public. Commander Finn McMillan 11 MAY Galactic News: Tantalum Appeal Extended The Wyrd Raiders have announced that their campaign for tantalum has been extended. A spokesperson for the organisation confirmed that this was to ensure targets would be met. In a brief statement, the spokesperson said: "We are extremely grateful for the support we have received so far. But it is clear that for this campaign to succeed, we will need to give pilots more time to source the tantalum we have asked for." The campaign is now scheduled to end on the 19th of May 3302. 12 MAY Galactic News: Jaques to Embark for Beagle Point A spokesperson for The Fuel Rats named Mischief has announced that Jaques Station has received sufficient quantities of fuel to complete the proposed jump to Beagle Point. Jaques, the starport's owner and operator, confirmed that the station received hundreds of thousands of tonnes of fuel over the course of the week-long campaign. In a statement, the cyborg expressed his pleasure at the initiative's success. "It's a terrific response, it really is. We haven't even set off yet and already I'm excited! Obviously there's lots of prep to be done – we can't just go leaping into the black – but we should be ready pretty soon." Jaques Station is expected to depart for Beagle Point in the next few days. Community Goal: Ishmael Palin Launches Appeal Last month, Professor Ishmael Palin announced his intention to retire from The Palin Institute, the research organisation he founded in 3301. In a statement, the professor indicated that he would relocate to a small research centre on Maia A 3 a, where he would continue investigating the Unknown Artefacts and meta-alloys. Now, the professor has issued a further statement, announcing that he has placed an open order for building fabricators for the construction of the new outpost. "The galactic community has given me considerable support over the past few months – even going so far as to rescue me and my team from pirates in the Orulas system – and I would very much like for them to be part of this initiative. The new research centre will be relatively modest, but there is still a need for materials. I can promise that pilots who deliver the necessary supplies will be generously compensated!" The Defence Party of Nespeleve, which is coordinating the effort on behalf of Professor Palin, has promised to reward pilots who deliver building fabricators to Wilkes Orbital in the Nespeleve system. The organisation has also promised to reward Commanders who eliminate hostiles operating in the system, to ensure those delivering building fabricators can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 12th of May 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Skvortsov Orbital Explorers' Gala With the successful conclusion of the Distant Worlds Expedition looming, intrepid explorers both within and without the bubble are turning to the bubbly, and O'Malligan's Coffee Bar at Skvortsov Orbital has announced plans to throw a party for the returning travellers. A spokesperson for the establishment said: "What does an explorer want after they've returned to the bubble, stumbled out of their ship and cashed in at Universal Cartographics? A drink or two! So we're throwing the party of the century to celebrate the achievements of the Distant Worlds pilots, and other intrepid explorers." O'Malligan's Coffee Bar has approached the Diamond Frogs, the system's controlling faction, for assistance in making the party a reality. But the Diamond Frogs' chief logistics officer, Commander Paramemetic, said: "There's no way O'Malligan's is going to be able to throw a radical party without support from the Pilots Federation. Diamond Frogs pilots alone will consume all of O'Malligan's stock within a matter of hours." To ensure the celebration is worthy of the accomplishments of the Distant Worlds team, the Diamond Frogs have promised to reward pilots who bring alcohol and other recreational substances to Skvortsov Orbital in the 63 G. Capricorni system. The campaign begins on the 12th of May 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 13 MAY Freelance Report: Looking for Peace, or War? Dr Derthek, a founding member of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, has embarked on an ambitious project to map NGC 6357, also known as the War and Peace Nebula, in its entirety. Before departing, Dr Derthek gave a brief interview explaining his motivation: "I've examined the Unknown Artefacts, I've seen the barnacles, I've even completed a circumnavigation of the galaxy. But the estimated 13,000 systems of NGC 6357 have always fascinated me. It's one of the most prominent sites of massive-star formation close to the bubble." "I think there's something out there, although I don't know what. But it'll be my home until my ship, the RSV Canonn, has visited every single system. I might find more barnacles, more UAs, or something entirely new. Who knows?" Hundreds of fellow scientists have sent messages of support, and Universal Cartographics is understood to be eagerly awaiting Derthek's return. Commander Lord Zoltan Powerplay: Weekly Report The Powerplay weekly report summarises recent activity in Federal, Imperial, Alliance and Independent spheres of influence. The Federation Under the pretence of tightening security, President Zachary Hudson's fleets were deployed to the Ravas system where they established a forward operating base. The movement of the Federal ships led to a supply shortage in 26 Ophiuchi, threatening the combat readiness of the fleet stationed there. Only a continued show of Federal might will be enough to ensure law and order prevail. Shadow President Felicia Winters focused her Federal aid campaigns on the Kali system, in an attempt to demonstrate how Liberal values will bring a better life to all. Kali has been controlled by the Alliance-aligned Green Party of Kali for some time, but Blue Netcoms Ltd – a Federal corporation – is likely to gain influence with the increased Federal presence. The Empire Shield of Justice logistics failed to allocate sufficient resources to systems throughout Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval's domain, resulting in a loss of control in HIP 47328 and HR 4720. If the Shield of Justice cannot adequately garrison the Emperor's systems, Cook and HIP 10694 will follow suit. Princess Aisling Duval's backers acquired controlling stakes in media networks throughout the Conii system this week, and a repeat of last week's successes is now being attempted in Ekono and Kurichime. Using her economic connections and vast wealth, Senator Zemina Torval's brokers collected deeds to purchase both land and infrastructure in Jamuxa and Belgitan, allowing her to acquire a controlling interest in both systems. Senator Denton Patreus despatched his fleets to Ehi, an anarchic system controlled by the Ehi Silver Rats. Although resistance to the Imperial presence was crushed, budgetary considerations forced Imperial fleets to withdraw. The Alliance Agents of Prime Minister Edmund Mahon undertook diplomatic missions in BPM 89444, 7 Zeta-2 Lyrae and Alkaid, and successfully forged trade agreements with these systems. Alliance representatives have a busy week ahead of them, with negotiations underway in a total of nine systems. If all nine were to join the Alliance trade network, Prime Minister Mahon would have ties with 106 systems. Independents Violent insurrections in HIP 103138, He Xian Gu, HIP 90190 and Bakabienil compelled system defence forces to mobilize in an attempt to clean up the corrupt influences seeking to take control. Security forces successfully repulsed the Kumo Crew in the latter three systems, while resistance in HIP 103138 proved too weak. Resistance fighters have paid the inevitable price in blood, and their families have been sold into slavery. Sirius Gov CEO Li Yong-Rui leveraged connections with Sirius Corp. to secure investment from the population of Artume. Vast funds were allocated to buy up a controlling interest in the system. Unfortunately, an eleventh-hour financial review revealed the system to be unprofitable, and the acquisition was terminated on Thursday morning. Utopian enforcers were unable to liberate the people of 63 G. Capricorni and Kelie from misguided bureaucrats resisting the truth of Utopia. Undeterred, negotiators have sent out feelers for new opportunities to share the vision of Utopia. Commander Corrigendum Galactic News: Bentonio's Request Rebuffed Arlo Cortez, a member of Jasmina Halsey's personal staff, has responded to a recent statement from Ricardo Bentonio, the notorious conspiracy theorist. In an official press release, Cortez said: "The suggestion that Jasmina has been somehow 'silenced' by oppressive governmental powers is patently ridiculous. The decision to admit Jasmina to the Clearwater Clinic was made by her friends and family. No one else was involved." Cortez also said that Bentonio's request to meet with Halsey would not be granted: "Our paramount concern is that Jasmina receives the care and attention she needs. She will not be meeting with members of the press, representatives of the Federation, or crackpot conspiracy theorists." 14 MAY Freelance Report: Distant Worlds Flagship Anticipates Jaques' Arrival Preparations are underway for the Distant Worlds Expedition gala at Skvortsov Orbital, but one explorer will be unable to attend: Commander Olivia Vespera, pilot of the expedition's fleet flagship, a Type-9 named Zombie Wasp IV. At the time of writing, Commander Vespera is still at Beagle Point, prospecting for the necessary materials to synthesize 'jumponium', a colloquial moniker given by explorers to frame shift drive injection. Without it, Vespera will be unable to return home. But Commander Vespera is unconcerned – in fact, she's jubilant. "I got a message saying that Jaques Station is coming to Beagle Point. I might actually be the first to meet him here!" Lisbeth Moore Freelance Report: Protesters Petition for Halsey's Freedom One year ago today, Federal President Jasmina Halsey and Vice-President Ethan Naylor embarked on a tour of Federation frontier systems. Two weeks later, Starship One was declared missing with all hands. Despite initial assessments that the ship would never be found, the remains of the vessel were located and a handful of survivors recovered, including former president Halsey. Although Halsey had many political opponents, she also had many supporters. Some of these supporters have assembled outside the psychiatric facility on Mars where Halsey is currently located, waving signs and chanting various slogans, seeking her release. Rachel Young, one of the most vociferous of the former president's supporters, made this statement to on-site reporters: "President Halsey worked hard for the Federation. She deserves to be with her family. She deserves the respect and protection any former president is entitled to, not to be locked up in the funny farm." Federal law enforcement is monitoring the protest to ensure it remains peaceful. Commander Corrigendum Galactic News: Felicia Winters Comments on Halsey's Committal At a recent event at the Mars Business Society, Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters responded to a question concerning the hospitalisation of former Federal president Jasmina Halsey: "It was clear from the outset that she'd experienced a traumatic event, and that it impacted her psychologically as well as physically. I hope she receives the treatment she needs." When asked about Halsey's alleged mystical experiences, Winters replied: "Frankly, I find the question distasteful. She has undergone a harrowing experience – an experience that would have affected even the strongest of us – and drawing attention to her so-called 'visions' is counterproductive to restoring her mental health." 17 MAY Freelance Report: Puritanical Organisation Targets Traders Earlier this week, private security firm the Diamond Frogs issued a request for liquor and other legal narcotics to be delivered to Skvortsov Orbital in 63 G. Capricorni for a massive party celebrating the success of the Distant Worlds Expedition. Independent traders throughout civilized space have responded enthusiastically to the appeal, but it would appear not everyone wants to share in the festivities. Recent reports indicate that an extremist temperance organisation from the nearby system of Eravate has been interdicting and destroying merchants attempting to deliver legal intoxicants to Skvortsov Orbital. Although only minor casualties have been reported, representatives from the Diamond Frogs have expressed concern about the social unrest in Eravate spilling over into neighbouring sectors. Commander Paramemetic, the Diamond Frogs' chief logistics officer, said that the security firm would take steps to ensure the safety of traders making deliveries. "It's a shame these puritanical troublemakers are trying to steal the spotlight from the explorers," he said, "but we'll make sure they don't interfere with the celebrations." 'Disc' Commander Felix Dyson, Radio Skvortsov 19 MAY Community Goal: The Battle for Neits "We were escorting a cargo ship to Watson Settlement. As we approached, we were intercepted by a pair of Vultures. They asked us to identify ourselves, but I don't think they were even listening – they just opened fire. The cargo ship took a hit, and then my wingmate bought it. I barely made it out alive." This testimony comes from the Neits system, which has become the site of intense conflict in the past 24 hours. Authorities in the system have confirmed that a Federal organisation known as Neits Jet Life Ltd has deployed ships throughout the system, and is attacking other vessels at the slightest provocation. Meanwhile, the GR 316 Silver Universal Group, an Imperial organisation, has despatched fighters to counter the Federal offensive. Neits has long been a contentious territory due to its position between Imperial and Federal space. The system has always tried to maintain its independence, resisting both Federal and Imperial overtures, but many suspected it was only a matter of time before one of the superpowers made a grab for power. Neither the Federation nor the Empire has made an official statement on the matter, with both Federal President Zachary Hudson and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval remaining silent. But one inhabitant of the system was happy to provide an opinion on the situation: "It's no secret that tensions have been rising between the Feds and the Empire recently, so I guess conflict was bound to break out sooner or later. Trouble is, when the superpowers start throwing punches, there tends to be a lot of collateral damage. By the time they're done fighting, there might not be much of Neits left." Both Neits Jet Life Ltd and the GR 316 Silver Universal Group have promised to reward pilots who support their campaigns. The two factions have set out week-long operations to take control of the system, which will begin on the 19th of May 3302. Galactic News: Let the Festivities Commence The Diamond Frogs have announced that their campaign to bring party supplies to Skvortsov Orbital in the 63 G. Capricorni system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. A huge number of deliveries were made for the explorers' gala, which will celebrate the achievements of the Distant Worlds explorers. A spokesperson for the Diamond Frogs released a brief statement: "We knew O'Malligan's would throw a fine party, but we're delighted to have received the support we needed to become the galaxy's number one party spot. Explorers will now spread word of this party to the galactic rim. We couldn't be happier." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Skvortsov Orbital. Community Goal: Battle Royale Don Antonaci, leader of the pirate organisation Wolf 359, has called on the galaxy's pirates to assemble for a faceoff against the Hutton Orbital Truckers and their allies. The pirate has proposed an 'anything goes' battle royale in the Wyrd system. Minelayers, thermal weapons, torpedo boats, long-range sniper ships – Antonaci is asking participants to bring their most devastating equipment to the ice rings, and to destroy any truckers they encounter. The truckers, meanwhile, have promised to send their finest to oppose Antonaci. The two parties have agreed that the pirates will fly Fer-De-Lances, Cobras, Vipers and Eagles, while the truckers will pilot Federal Assault Ships, Gunships, Dropships and Vultures. Pilots on both sides have been authorised to target anyone who piloting a larger vessel. Camera crews, which will be flying yellow haulers, are considered off limits. Antonaci released the following statement: "Despite my best efforts, these filthy truckers continue to trawl through space. We want all pilots friendly to the Don to help us teach these truckers a lesson. Bring your finest weapons, modules and upgrades, and show your support." The truckers' only response to Antonaci's challenge was: "Bring it on!" The campaign begins on the 19th of May 3302 and will run for one week. Pilots who support the operation will be generously reimbursed. Galactic News: Palin's Appeal Concludes The Defence Party of Nespeleve has announced that Professor Ishmael Palin's appeal for building fabricators has been positively received by the galactic community. Large quantities of the equipment have been delivered to Wilkes Orbital over the past week for the construction of a new research outpost on Maia A 3 a. In a statement, Professor Palin extended his gratitude to those who supported the campaign: "I am extremely grateful to all the pilots who contributed to this initiative. Now that the necessary materials are in place, I will begin preparing for the next phase of the project. There is still much to be done before I am ready to depart for Maia A 3 a, but with luck it will not take long." "Of course, I don't intend to spend all my time on Maia A 3 a studying Unknown Artefacts – I have always enjoyed tinkering with starships, and I plan to spend some time doing just that!" Professor Palin is expected to depart for Maia A 3 a within the week. Galactic News: Tantalum Appeal Comes to an End A spokesperson for the Wyrd Raiders has announced that its campaign for tantalum has been warmly received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Gareth Edwards Park, the organisation's base of operations. In a succinct statement, the spokesperson thanked those who supported the campaign. "We are very grateful to the many independent pilots who helped us fulfil our commercial obligations. The tantalum will now be delivered to our various partners." Since the campaign began, rumours have persisted that the tantalum was destined for a group of independent engineers. The Wyrd Raiders declined to comment on the matter, citing a need to maintain their partners' privacy. 20 MAY Galactic News: Malfunctioning Starports Restored with Meta-Alloys Recent reports indicate that a number of starports forced to suspend services due to Unknown Artefact-related interference have been restored to normality through the application of meta-alloys. Ackerman Market in Eravate, Gabriel Enterprise in Harma, Weyn Dock in 64 Arietis and Onnes Gateway in LFT 37 are all now reported to be fully operational. This development – a testament to the hard work of the pilots who have delivered meta-alloys to the affected stations – will no doubt bring hope to those still affected by the technological plague. The starports currently closed as a result of Unknown Artefact-related interference are: Lave Station, Lave Ising Dock, 109 Piscium Fozard Dock, HIP 19934 Irens Dock, Manite von Bellingshausen Port, Almar Haack Gateway, Halbangaay Gurragchaa Gateway, Warkushanui Korolyov Hub, Arawere Lobachevsky Outpost, Pic Tok Carter Port, Rhea Meanwhile, the following starports continue to experience technical issues: Alexander Freeport, HIP 18843 Bloch Vision, Loperada Love Ring, Evejitaka Robigo Mines, Robigo Saunders's Dive, Wolf 1301 Skvortsov Orbital, 63 G. Capricorni Kooi Gateway, HIP 93377 Jaques Station, Gliese 1269 Freelance Report: Attempt to Sabotage Jaques Station Thwarted Three individuals carrying pamphlets identifying them as members of 'The Hands of the Architects' have been apprehended at Jaques Station. Starport personnel discovered the individuals attempting to modify the station's frame shift drive. A station spokesperson said: "The individuals are apparently members of a cult that arose shortly after Jasmina Halsey first claimed to have encountered super-intelligent, non-human life. Materials confiscated from the individuals indicate that they hoped to force a mis-jump during Jaques's forthcoming journey to Beagle Point. Apparently they thought this would give them an opportunity to meet Halsey's 'architects'." The would-be saboteurs are currently being held in custody at Jaques Station while starport personnel discuss possible extradition with nearby systems. Jaiotu Freelance Report: Diamond Frogs Reportedly Attacking Traders A Radio Skvortsov commentator recently reported that extremists from the Eravate system were attacking traders running liquor and other legal narcotics to Skvortsov Orbital. The traders, who hail from all sides of the galaxy, were invited to the system by the Diamond Frogs to supply a party celebrating the return of the Distant Worlds Expedition. But recent reports indicate that the Eravate extremists are not the only ones preying on the traders. According to these new reports, some Diamond Frog ships are also participating in the piracy. Although there is no evidence that the Diamond Frogs' leaders or prominent Commanders are orchestrating or participating in these attacks, numerous pilots have reported being interdicted by hostile Diamond Frog vessels. One disgruntled Commander claimed that he had been interdicted multiple times by a number of different Diamond Frog ships. The pilot said: "The dingbats keep pulling me out of supercruise, and it's starting to get annoying! Don't get me wrong, the Diamond Frogs seem like good people, and I'll continue to deliver booze for those brave explorers, but they really need to get their house in order and put a stop to these shenanigans. It's casting a shadow on the whole endeavour." Commander Virgil Kyle 21 MAY Freelance Report: Growing Demand for Halsey's Exploration Data A demonstration was held today at Leoniceno Orbital in Azaleach calling for the immediate release of all information submitted in response to former Federal president Jasmina Halsey's appeal for exploration data. "Something isn't right here," said one of the demonstrators. "Mountains of data were submitted, and within two days they were able to review it thoroughly enough to declare there was absolutely nothing of interest? This reeks of a cover up." Speakers at the rally demanded that the Azaleach Partnership, to which the information was submitted, release the data so its findings could be independently verified. "Science relies on openness, collaboration and peer review," argued one speaker. "It's an integral part of the process. Any conclusions based on secret data should be treated with suspicion." Commander Corlas 23 MAY Freelance Report: New Galactic Cooperative Denounces Violence in Neits As Federal and Imperial factions continue to fight for control of the contested Neits system, the New Galactic Cooperative of Worlds has issued a statement denouncing the violence. GalCop's representative, Jahena Yar Savor, addressed both sides of the conflict, and appealed for an end to hostilities in the spirit of cooperation and unity. "Our differences must not be settled through violence," said Savor. "This conflict may have begun because of ideals, but it has led to very real damage. Until both sides set aside their differences and their weapons, the citizens and business interests of Neits will continue to suffer." 'Disc' Commander Felix Dyson - Radio Skvortsov 26 MAY Community Goal: The Skvortsov Orbital Hangover The party to celebrate the successful conclusion of the Distant Worlds Expedition has been a tremendous success, with festivities at Skvortsov Orbital lasting for several days. But the revelry has come at a cost, as it seems 63 G. Capricorni is now in the grip of a system-wide hangover. A member of staff at Skvortsov Orbital said: "Those Diamond Frogs really know how to throw a party. Seriously, I've never seen anything like it. At one point, the security chief was dancing on a table and screaming about wanting to be a showgirl." The starport's chief of security declined to comment, although rumours that he has resigned his position to fulfil his secret ambitions remain unsubstantiated. His office issued the following statement: "The celebrations were a great success, but now it's time to clean up. We are therefore asking independent pilots to deliver hazardous environment suits, water purifiers and coffee to help the system get back on its feet." The Diamond Frogs have once again stepped in, promising to reward pilots who deliver the much-needed commodities to Skvortsov Orbital in the 63 G. Capricorni system. The campaign begins on the 26th of May 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Federation Assumes Control of Neits After a week of intense conflict, Neits Jet Life Ltd confirmed that its forces have successfully neutralised the GR 316 Silver Universal Group in the Neits system. The fighting began when ships belonging to the Federation-aligned Neits Jet Life Ltd came under fire from the GR 316 Silver Universal Group, an Imperial organisation. As the conflict escalated, both sides called in support from independent combat pilots, but ultimately it was Neits Jet Life Ltd who emerged victorious. With the system now under official Federal control, Admiral Yorke of the Federal Navy released the following statement: "The remaining GR 316 Silver Universal Group forces have retreated from Neits, allowing Neits Jet Life Ltd to assume control of the system. Neits will now enjoy all the benefits of being an official Federal enclave, including the protection of the Federal Navy." Community Goal: Bringing Peace to Ngolibardu Authorities in the Ngolibardu system have reported that the number of criminals operating in the area has risen sharply over the past few months. Recent reports indicate that agitators have been attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, Ngolibardu Electronics Solutions has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Ngolibardu system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Vernadsky Port. The campaign begins on the 26th of May 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Alliance Outpost Established in HIP 19072 Last month, the Alliance launched an initiative to establish a new outpost on the fringes of inhabited space. The campaign received the support of hundreds of Alliance-aligned pilots who, along with other members of the galactic community, delivered essential materials and components to the Alliance base at Noti Dock. Now, Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has announced that the new outpost is complete. In a statement, Mahon said: "It gives me great pleasure to announce the formal opening of the Cooper Research Centre. In addition to functioning as a base for scientific research, the station will bolster the Alliance's reconnaissance and intelligence-gathering capabilities in a strategically valuable region of space." An Alliance spokesperson confirmed that the new outpost would offer reload, repair and refuel services to pilots operating in the HIP 19072 system. Galactic News: No Sign of Jaques Station Two weeks ago it was announced that Jaques Station, the galaxy's most famous travelling starport, would make an incredible long-distance jump from Gliese 1269 to Beagle Point. The proposed expedition received enthusiastic support from the galactic community, which contributed thousands of tonnes of fuel to the ambitious campaign. But despite setting off almost a week ago, no communications have been received from Jaques Station since it departed, and explorers at Beagle Point have reported no sign of the outpost. Dr Kaii, one of the leaders of the Distant Worlds Expedition, released the following statement: "I have received numerous updates from pilots in the vicinity of Beagle Point reporting 'no joy' on the Jacques jump. Members of the fleet have searched nearby systems, but there is no sign of the station. A full investigation should be launched as soon as possible." Kinsley Larson, an engineering specialist, offered this assessment to the Federal Times: "I can't say I'm surprised. A leap like that would be a remarkable feat for a starship, never mind a starport. Even if Jaques Station survived the jump, there are countless things that could have gone wrong and caused it to veer off course. It could be almost anywhere in the galaxy. Assuming it's still in one piece, that is." A number of Unknown Artefacts had recently been sold at Jaques Station, and the starport was experiencing technical issues at the time it departed for Beagle Point. 27 MAY Meta-Alloy Sale Announced at Darnielle's Progress Business leaders Darnielle's Progress in the Maia system have announced a sale of meta-alloys. Their spokesman, Larry Oldman, had this to say. "We have a stockpile of meta-alloys, and in the current climate it would be foolish for us to ignore the income potential for them." Researchers, including Professor Palin, who operates from the same system, have declared the move as unwise. "We don't know the full potential of these materials, and selling them to just anybody could be a recipe for disaster." Freelance Report: Sideris Remains Open Minded Cynthia Sideris, chair of Universal Cartographics, made a brief comment outside UC headquarters this morning on Jasmina Halsey's ostensibly unsuccessful search for the "architects of creation": "Whether or not President Halsey's 'architects' exist is open to question, but chances are that some form of non-human sentience exists in our galaxy. We've received data from as far as Beagle Point, but even that represents only an infinitesimal fraction of known stars in the galaxy. We can only keep looking." President Halsey's psychological review continues. Commander Stateira Eleshenar Zandu Science Journal | Interstellar Press Category:GalNet